


i've all the wrong glory

by meoquiz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Strap-Ons, huntara in a suit, huntara is big & strong & I luv her, perfuma's vegan trail mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoquiz/pseuds/meoquiz
Summary: “You know,” says Huntara after a few minutes, “you should really be careful out here. Pretty lady like you could attract a lot of shady types.”“Oh? So are you here to protect me?”Huntara grins. “Well, that, but I’m probably one of those shady types. Strongest of the Crimson Waste and all.”Perfuma laughs. “I don’t think so. You aren’t as intimidating as you think you are.”“Why’s that?”
Relationships: Huntara/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	i've all the wrong glory

**Author's Note:**

> woahh this is the first time i have ever written fanfic before (and the first time i've written smut oops). basically uhhh i think huntara is hot and she & perfuma had a cute flirting thing in the crimson waste & this wouldn't leave my brain until i made them fuck :)

Perfuma hates parties like these. This ball is to celebrate the end of the Horde for good, but it has a distinct lack of anyone non-royal who was actually affected by the war. Not to mention that Castle Bright Moon gets disgustingly hot when it’s filled with people, and they rarely serve any vegan foods. Thank god Perfuma’s dress has pockets, or she would’ve had to settle for the lettuce garnishes on the sides of the plates. As it is, she has some backup trail mix stashed in her pockets for when she gets a chance to sneak away. 

Currently, though, she is trapped against the bar by a very sweaty and close-talking dignitary who decidedly does _not_ pass the vibe check. She grimaces and attempts not to knock him across the room as he leans closer to stress an incredibly unenlightened point about the wisdom of bringing magic to the galaxy (“but think of how it would affect the economy, hmm? Giving that much power back to the commoners?”) Ugh. Perfuma has had quite enough of people thinking she’ll agree to fuck over the working class since she’s a Princess and therefore must be terrified of losing her position in the herarchy. In her eyes, as a Princess, it’s her duty to work _for_ the people, shelter the homeless, feed the hungry. Her stomach rumbles loudly then, and the man looks as if he takes it as a personal offence. Perfuma tries a smile, but she’s sure it comes off as more of a grimace as she extricates herself from the bar and makes her way out of the ballroom to find a spot to enjoy her trail mix in peace. 

She walks around the halls for a few minutes, enjoying the way her heels click on the marble floors. Indoors seems too crowded still, with couples pressed close in any corner or alcove perfuma might choose to hide in. Perfuma rolls her eyes to herself. She would have loved to have had a date to bring to the event this evening, but it’s been a while since she’s had time to even think about seeing someone, and she had ended up too nervous to ask anyone. She’s envious of the people who didn’t have the responsibility of a war on their shoulders and a kingdom to rule at the same time. Plumeria has made tremendous strides to get back to the peaceful, self-sustaining society it was before the Horde, but restoring the land will take years and years--magic can only do so much--and Perfuma can only hope to see the forest back to full health within her lifetime. 

She shakes herself. As she’s been thinking, Perfuma has managed to make her way out of the castle and into the gardens. She relishes in the summer night air, humid yet cool on her overheated skin. Someone has set up a series of hanging lanterns along a path that seems empty enough, with only a few loners ambling about, with seemingly the same idea Perfuma has, so she takes her bag of trail mix out of her pocket and starts strolling leisurely while munching. 

Her heels make nice crunching sounds on the dirt path, but her feet have begun to hurt, so Perfuma takes a break at a bench under a lantern to take off her shoes. She hears footsteps coming near and looks up. A large figure approaches, and for a second Perfuma worries it’s the man from earlier, back to spew at her, but as the figure draws nearer and Perfuma catches sight of lilac skin tinted blue in the cool light of the lantern, Perfuma sees it’s a much more welcome interruption. Huntara has been flirting idly with her since before the war ended, but recently she’s become a bit more forward, which Perfuma appreciates-- she doesn’t like to always make the first move, and she often feels desperately unsmooth when she does.

“Huntara,” she says. “Hey.” 

“Hey, Flower Girl.” Huntara grins and comes to stand next to the bench. She’s wearing a simple black suit with a black shirt, top buttons left open at the collar. A contrast to the flowy, colorful gown Perfuma wears. She places her hand on the bench to lean over Perfuma slightly, who feels suddenly incredibly awkward sitting while Huntara stands and shoots up, shoes in one hand, trail mix in the other, almost bumping into Huntara. _Play it cool_ , she tells herself. 

Perfuma smiles. “Uhh, d’ya want some trail mix?” she asks, shoving the bag in front of her. _Not cool!_ says the mean little voice inside her. 

Huntara holds up her hand and says, “No thanks, Princess, but I could hold your shoes for you if you wanted to keep eating?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” Perfuma hands over her heels and they wordlessly start walking along the path together. 

“You know,” says Huntara after a few minutes, “you should really be careful out here. Pretty lady like you could attract a lot of shady types.” 

“Oh? So are you here to protect me?” 

Huntara grins. “Well, that, but I’m probably one of those shady types. Strongest of the Crimson Waste and all.” 

Perfuma laughs. “I don’t think so. You aren’t as intimidating as you think you are.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Well, first of all,” Perfuma says, turning around to grin at Huntara, walking backwards, “I could take you in a fight any day, _even_ in the Crimson waste." 

“No arguments there, Princess.” 

“And second of all, I could think of a few ways to make that strong exterior fall apart that don’t involve fighting.” 

Huntara’s eyes sharpen at that, and her grin turns wicked. “Yeah? How would you do that?” 

Perfuma looks at the ground and turns to walk beside Huntara again. “Oh, I don’t know.” 

“Come on, don’t be shy, Princess. Tell me, would you tie me down with those vines of yours? Whip me with them? Fuck me with them?” 

Perfuma’s face heats at the images that flit through her mind of Huntara’s muscles straining against Perfuma’s restraints, her skin marked, a thick vine fucking her. It’s a little overwhelming. She swallows thickly, placing her trail mix back in her pocket. “Uhhh I don’t really know how safe that would be, infection-wise,” she says stupidly. _Fuck!_ she thinks. _Really not cool!_

Huntara throws her head back to laugh at Perfuma, exposing the line of her throat, the muscles of her neck stretching. Her laugh is warm and husky, setting off a fluttering in the pit of Perfuma’s belly. “Alright, Flower Girl, you’re the boss. What would you want to do?” 

Perfuma thinks for a moment before speaking. “Well, it would depend on my mood, but right now… I would want you to eat me out, taking your time. Get me wet and messy and trembling and desperate to come. Then I’d want you to take my biggest toy, hold me down, and fuck me. Hard.” 

They’d come to a stop under a lantern during Perfuma’s little speech. Huntara’s lips are slightly parted, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip, leaving it glistening wet in the cool dim light. Her breath has gotten shorter, her chest rising and falling quickly, straining her dress shirt. Perfuma worries for long moments that she’s gone too far, that Huntara doesn’t want her and that her flirting doesn’t mean anything and now she’s freaked out and wants to go back into the party and never speak to Perfuma again, but her spiral is interrupted by Huntara asking in a rush, “Can I kiss you?” 

Perfuma blinks once, twice, then breathes, “Yes.” 

Huntara reaches out, cupping Perfuma’s cheek in one hand, leaning forward to press their lips gently together, chaste. Perfuma lets her tongue run along the seam of Huntara’s lips, and Huntara opens her mouth to her with a low, throaty sigh. Their tongues move against each other, the silky heat of Huntara’s mouth eliciting a needy whine from Perfuma. Huntara’s hands move to rest at the small of Perfuma’s back, drawing her close, and Perfuma’s arms wind up around Huntara’s neck, her hand tangling itself in the base of Huntara’s ponytail. Huntara strokes her hands up and down Perfuma’s back while Perfuma bites gently on Huntara’s lower lip, then soothes it over with her tongue. 

Huntara hums, then breaks the kiss to whisper in Perfuma’s ear, “Your’s, I’m assuming? If you want me to use one of your toys on you?” 

Perfuma melts, nods against Huntara’s neck, and presses her lips to the tantalizing triangle of skin revealed by the open buttons of Huntara’s shirt. She feels more than hears Huntara’s chuckle. “As much as I regret saying this, I think you’re going to have to detach. At least until we get to your carriage.” 

Perfuma leans back and gives Huntara a small, pleased smile. “Let’s hurry, then.” 

~~~~~~~ 

They’re on each other the moment the door closes in Perfuma’s treetop royal quarters. Huntara presses Perfuma back against the door to kiss her, while Perfuma clumsily grasps at the doorknob to lock it. Successful, she moves her hands to Huntara’s suit, unbuttoning the jacket and letting it slip off her shoulders to the floor. With only the thin cotton shirt between Perfuma and Huntara’s skin, she can feel every shift of her muscles as she runs her hands up Huntara’s arms and down her back. 

Huntara moves her attention to Perfuma’s neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking marks into her skin. Perfuma is gasping and sighing at the attention in a way she would be embarrassed by if Huntara wasn’t just as affected, humming deeply against her throat in response. 

Perfuma gently pushes back against Huntara to move towards the large bed that appeared to grow straight out of the wooden floors (because it did). Huntara presses herself against Perfuma’s back, kissing her shoulder, the top of her spine above her dress. 

“Unzip me,” says Perfuma, and Huntara obliges readily, drawing the zipper down slowly, tenderly, to the base of Perfuma’s spine. She slides her hands between the straps and Perfuma’s skin, and gently lowers the dress to allow Perfuma to step out of it. She lays the dress carefully over the back of a chair, so as to not wrinkle it, and the thoughtfulness in the act makes Perfuma want her even more. 

Perfuma first kneels on the bed, then turns to lay down, feeling exposed in only her bralette and underwear as Huntara comes to straddle her hips, still fully clothed. _Well_ , she thinks, _that needs to change_. Her hands start on the buttons of Huntara’s shirt while she surges up to meet her in a hungry kiss. Huntara’s hips start to rock over Perfuma’s, grinding her crotch down to get some relief, and God, that’s hot. Huntara untucks her shirt from her trousers and rips it off of her shoulders when the buttons are done. She tosses it off the bed and starts on the fly of her trousers. She rolls off to kick them off along with her boyshorts, then pulls Perfuma over her, slotting her leg between Perfuma’s and pressing up, giving Perfuma delicious friction through her underwear. Perfuma grinds down, pressing her own leg between Huntara’s. 

“Mmmh,” Huntarah moans. “Wanna eat you out.” 

“Yes,” Perfuma pants. 

“You’re so wet already, can feel you through your underwear.” 

“Hnng, please,” Perfuma says desperately. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” says Huntara before flipping them and practically throwing Perfuma to the pillows at the head of the bed, her strength sending a thrill through Perfuma. 

Huntara makes her way over, crawling over Perfuma’s body, settling between her legs and lowering her head so she can trail kisses over Perfuma’s collarbone. “Gonna take off your bra, okay?” 

Perfuma responds by pulling her bralette over her head and launching it over the side of the bed. 

Huntara chuckles and brings her hand up to cup Perfuma’s breast. “So beautiful,” she says, and leans down to lick at her nipple, her thumb brushing over the other. 

Perfuma squirms, lifting her hips, desperate for more contact. 

“I know,” says Huntara, pressing Perfuma’s hips down into the mattress. “Be patient.” 

She moves her head down, trailing her lips over Perfuma’s ribs, erecting goosebumps over her abdomen and sending heat pooling at the base of her spine. She nips Perfuma’s belly, laves her tongue over the bites. Perfuma has her hands in Huntara’s hair, loosening her ponytail, probably tangling it to death, she thinks, but can’t bring herself to stop. The coarse white strands feel so good between her fingers and something about Huntara’s head feels so _precious_ and _alive_. She scrapes her fingernails lightly over Huntara’s scalp, getting a groan in response. 

Huntara trails kisses lower still, until she’s panting hot breath over the front of Perfuma’s underwear. Perfuma is throbbing with need. She whines and rolls her hips, to which Huntara responds with a growl, curling her fingers under the waistband of Perfuma’s underwear. 

“Up,” she says, and Perfuma lifts her hips so Huntara can pull her underwear down her legs and off. 

Naked and trembling, Perfuma shifts her legs wider as Huntara settles back between them. She lowers her mouth and licks a slow stripe between Perfuma’s folds, from her hole to the hood of her clit. Perfuma moans and grasps again at Huntara’s hair. One of Huntara’s hands comes up to pet her soft belly, her breasts. Huntara continues licking, almost cat-like, along Perfuma’s folds, swirling her tongue at her clit. Perfuma writhes, lower back lifting off the mattress and legs trembling. Then Huntara latches her mouth to Perfuma’s clit and _sucks_ , and Perfuma sobs. She keeps sucking and licking, nose nuzzling into Perfuma’s pubic hair as her hands move to stroke the backs of Perfuma’s thighs, tickling the backs of her knees. 

Perfuma starts up a litany of curses as she feels herself drawing closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. “Fuck fuck _fuck_. Huntara, _God_.” 

She feels Huntara smirk and moan deep in her throat, causing vibrations through Perfuma’s core that set her off, waves of pleasure cresting, then crashing over her. Her legs shake almost violently as Huntara sucks her through her orgasm, still moaning. 

As she comes down, Huntara releases her and rests her chin on Perfuma’s belly, a pleased smile crinkling her eyes. “Now,” she says, smile turning into a playful grin, “I’m wondering about that toy you mentioned.” 

“God, yes.” Perfuma lifts up to her elbows and reaches into one of her bedside drawers. She pulls out a strap-on, a jar of lube, and her favorite toy: a long, curved dildo with a flower motif texturing it and a rose as the flared base. “I also have condoms, if you want me to do you…” she says, a bit shyly, closing the drawer and turning back to Huntara. 

Huntara is examining the dildo with her cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open. She looks up at Perfuma and smirks. “We’ve gotta leave something for next time, haven’t we? By the way, why am I not surprised at this, Flower Girl? Was this custom?” 

Perfuma laughs and nods but all she can think is _next time, next time, next time_. There will be a _next time_. 

Huntara gets up from the bed to put on the strap, and Perfuma luxuriates on her back, admiring Huntara’s large, muscled form. It’s then that she notices that at some point Huntara removed her bra, and her breasts are perkier than Perfuma’s, lifted up by large pectoral muscles. She looks delicious standing there, naked, tightening the harness, slicking up the long toy, getting ready to fuck Perfuma’s brains out. 

Huntara kneels back on the bed and orders, “Up.” Perfuma hastens to comply, crawling on her knees to where Huntara kneels. “Turn around, legs wide,” says Huntara, and when Perfuma turns, she presses her palm to Perfuma’s back, pushing her down onto the mattress, hips up. She presses two fingers into her hole, feeling her. “God, you’re dripping for it, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” groans Perfuma, squeezing her walls around the fingers inside her. 

Huntara takes her fingers out and lines the toy up at her hole. “You sure you’re ready for this?” she asks. 

“Yes. Please. Fuck me.” 

Huntara growls and presses forward with the toy, sheathing it in one long stroke. “Want me to hold you down?” 

“Fuck. Yes.” 

Huntara snaps her hips, starting an unrelenting pace of thrusts. Perfuma cries out in pleasure, burying her face in the pillows. Huntara holds her hips in a tight grip, pulling Perfuma back with her on each stroke in. 

Perfuma can feel the dildo pounding at her cervix, stretching her. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,” she pants. “Feels so good.” 

Huntara is gasping behind her, the grip on Perfuma’s hips moving to her waist, then her back as she changes the angle and drives harder, deeper. 

“God, fuck. I could come from this. Could come from fucking you,” she says. 

Perfuma shudders, the feeling of being held down, contained, surrounded, making her feel gloriously wild. “Please, please,” she says, not knowing what she’s begging for. Huntara to go faster? to come? All she knows is that she _needs it_ , whatever it is. 

Suddenly, Huntara pulls out and flips Perfuma onto her back. Perfuma lifts her legs to wrap around Huntara’s hips as Huntara resumes her relentless thrusts. Huntara brings one of her hands between them and uses her blunt thumb to massage Perfuma’s clit and yes, fuck, that’s good. 

“Oh, God.” the sensation of being pounded into _and_ rubbed from the outside becoming a wonderful onslaught of sensation. Perfuma wraps her arms around Huntara’s neck and kisses her roughly, biting her lip, shoving her tongue in, and moaning into her hot mouth. “Gonna come, you’re gonna make me come,” Perfuma says. 

Huntara groans and her hips start moving faster, more erratically as she comes. Perfuma kisses her and kisses her, still on the edge herself. 

Huntara’s thumb moves faster over Perfuma’s clit and she thrusts into her slow and hard and Perfuma can’t hold on. She shouts, back arching off the bed and hips moving wildly as she comes too, Huntara kissing her neck, behind her ear. 

Perfuma pants, coming down again, feeling heavy and sated. Huntara is still mouthing along her collarbone and Perfuma sighs contentedly, massaging the back of Huntara’s head and neck. Huntara has collapsed onto her, the toy poking oddly at Perfuma’s thigh. She’s really quite heavy. Perfuma nudges at her to roll off with a quiet “crushing me” and Huntara obliges. Perfuma takes the liberty to shimmy the strap-on off of Huntara’s hips, throwing it over the edge of the bed with their clothes; she can clean it later. She settles back on the mattress, fitting herself close to Huntara’s side. 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” she asks quietly. 

Silence. 

She pokes Huntara’s side. “Hey. Doing anything tomorrow?” 

Huntara grumbles a little at being woken up. Then, “You?” 

Perfuma laughs. “I like that plan. So, you’ll stay tonight?” 

“Long as you’ll have me,” says Huntara, giving Perfuma a sleepy grin. 

“Good.” Perfuma settles in with her head on Huntara’s chest. Huntara slings an arm around Perfuma’s waist. “Oh, and, Huntara?” 

“What, Flower Girl? ‘M tryna sleep.” 

“Remember that thing you said about… my vines and… tying you down?” 

Another sleepy grin. “Yes?” 

“Were you serious about that?” 

“...Yes.” 

“Good.” Perfuma smiles. She can work with that. 


End file.
